who is cinderella?
by Immortal lovex
Summary: Elena lives with her wicked stepmother and Katherine her stepsister. night and day she slaves away, doing chores and cooking their meals. but Elena never loses sight of her hopes and dreams. will the fair maiden find a better life? perhaps shell find magic at the royal ball! could Damon save her?


**summery:**

**who is Cinderella? **

**Elena lives with her wicked stepmother and Katherine her stepsister. night and day she slaves away, doing chores and cooking their meals. but Elena never loses sight of her hopes and dreams. will the fair maiden find a better life? perhaps shell find magic at the royal ball! could Damon save her?**

**x**

once upon a time, a wealthy widower in mystic falls lived in a fine house with his daughter and son, called Elena and Jeremy. he loved his children very much and gave them beautiful things. still, he felt his children should have a mothers love, so he remarried a woman with a daughter called called Katherine who was just about the same age as Elena. Katherine was beautiful, smart and talented sadly , Elena's father died in a crash soon after he married her ugly stepmother. It was not long unit Elena discovered that her stepmother was a cold, evil and cruel woman, who never truly loved her father and Jeremy left town.

As the years passed, Elena became more beautiful like a goddess as her stepmother spoiled her daughter. Katherine slept in a large, lovely bedrooms, while Elena was given a tiny room in the attic. and while her stepsisters lived like princess, poor Elena was forced to do the washing, serve meals , and clean the house - just like a servant! despite her family's cruelty; Elena remained kind and gentle. all of the animals loved her, she took special care of her dog who was also her best friend , Bruno and brushed her old horse each day and the bird sang for her.

early one Moring, Elena sat at her little window in her tiny room and stared out at the castle in the distance, she dreamed of one day wearing a gown like a princess and dancing at a fancy ball. "some day, my dreams will come true" she said to herself as a tear came down her milky skin. suddenly, Elena's stepmother called for her like she couldn't have moment to even cry, "coming stepmother!" Elena shouted as she quickly ran out of her room.

meanwhile, the king had troubles of his own. he wanted his son to marry before his died and he was starting to become older each day, but the prince wanted to wait for the girl of his drams or at least tell he meets a girl that didn't want to be with him because of his tittle. The king had an idea. he told the grand duke that they would have a ball and invite all of the young women in the kingdom. the prince would surely find a wife his father though. Damon watched his father across the room planning the ball, he wasn't stupide he knew his fathers plans and that didn't make him happy at all but why couldn't the prince come out and play for a little while?

the invitations were delivered that very day. when the messenger delivered an invitation to Elena's house, she answered the door. "This arrived from the palace" Elena explained as she handed the invitation to her stepmother. As her ugly stepmother read the invitation aloud, Katherine jumped up and down with excitement. Elena asked if she could come, too. "you may go" her stepmother said coldly. "_if you finish all your chores and find something suitable to wear_" she said once she noticed the smile coming up to Elena's ears but her last words didn't no upset Elena.

Elena ran to her room and found an old ball gown. maybe its a little old fashion. she thought to herself , but I'll fix that. she then pulled out her book of dress patterns, to look for a new design. then Elena remembered _she had chores to do_. she started to tied her long brown her hair up, so she could see clearly as she started to clean the house, working as quickly as she could. but as soon as she finished one task , she was given another. it was eight o'clock at nigh when Elena finally completed the last chore. she dragged herself up to her dark room, tired and sad. there was no time left to finish her ball gown.

as Elena looked around her room she noticed her dog setting on her bed, she gave her best friend or should I say her only friend a smile. "my only friend is a dog" she told herself as she tried to fight back the tears. as she went to set beside her dog she noticed a paces of white beside her only friend, as she pulled the fabric she had found it was like a never ending roll of fabric. finally it stopped as the most amazing pink and white dress was in her arms, Elena could not believe what she had just found but she didn't care she was to happy with the fact that she just might go out side and talk to real people after all. Elena quickly pulled on her dressed and took her hair band out of her hair making it drop down her back and her curls was still in place.

but when Elena finds her stepmother and Katherine , they were not happy. Katherine saw that Elena looked beautiful in a dress that looked better than hers, jealousy came out of Katherine as she ripped Elena's pink dress and then went for Elena's hair making the curls drop out as, her mother just stood their watching her daughter be a monster. "_The prince would never want to be someone, who should be the cleaner_!" Katherine shouted as she walked out of the room. "good night Elena" her stepmother told her as she slowly followed behind her daughter leaving Elena crying on the ground.

sobbing. Elena ran into the garden. "its no use" she cried. she thought her dreams would never come true. suddenly rain started to fall from the sky and Elena had to go back inside her house, as she did she looked at the wedding photo on the wall her stepmother and father. "why would you marry a monster daddy?" she asked him but the photo didn't say a word back. "talk to photos now? Elena that's a little crazy" the voice came from behind her, she knew this voice very well but she just couldn't put a face to it. "Caroline!" Elena shouted once, she noticed her good friend she hasn't seen from the age of 12.

"come now dry those tears" Caroline said as she gave me a hug. "shouldn't we be getting ready for a dance?" Caroline asked as she put her small hands in my hair. "I cant go Katherine and stepmother, don't want me their" Elena explained to her good friend as, a smirk came across Caroline's face. "what they don't know, wont hurt them" she told Elena as, she pressed the play button on the radio. "few need to your hair and your makeup again" Caroline explained as she pushed her down on to the set beside her. "_let me do my magic_" Caroline told her friend.

the prince watched all the woman come to the ball, yet nobody catches his eyes. they all looked the same to dressed up and he could smell how needed they was for him to notice them. "I don't understand why father would plan this, it stupid the woman in the town don't care about anyone but themselves, money and the tittle or be a princes or queen of this place, its stupide" Damon explained to his little brother. "what type of girl would you want brother?" Stefan asked as I took the glass of whine out of his brother hands. "_I would want a girl who helps others and is just beautiful inside and out_" Damon said as he sat at the set closet to him. "oh that all sounds like me" Katherine said as she started to giggle at their faces when they turned. how shocked could they have been? "and you are?" he asked as he sent her quick fake smile. "I'm Katherine Gilbert" she said as he took her hand and kissed it so softly. "Mr. Salvatore well you dance with me?" she asks as, she knows all eyes from the woman at the dance are all on her. "it would be my pleasure Ms. Gilbert" Damon says as he takes her hand and pulls he to the dance floor.

after a couple of minutes Caroline has finished her magic and Elena looks almost like a model, she has a baby blue dress on that fits her perfectly, so everyone can see her covers and at the top of the dress its a sweetheart shape. Elena had glass shoes on that was big risk you take for fashion and her long her was back in curls. "thanks Caroline" Elena tells her friend as the walk to the glittering coach. "what do would I w=do without you?" Elena asked as the coach started to take them to the dance. "I'm not sure babe but call me your fairy godmother" Caroline said as she started to laugh at her own joke. "don't forget the rules. rule number 1. don't let your stepmother or Katherine see you. rule 2 you only have until midnight to be a princess for the night then we have to go home" she explained to Elena.

finely Elena and Caroline got to the dance. Elena was twirling around in her beautiful new gown. "_it's like a dream!"_ she shouted as she walked into the dance with Caroline slowly following behind her. when they entered the ballroom, they noticed the prince dancing with Katherine. "poor guy doesn't even know his dancing with a witch" Caroline said as she picked up to white wines for her and Elena. "he doesn't look happy" Elena said as she took one of the glasses from her friend. "oh look the younger brother is coming over. how do I look?" Caroline told her friend as she moved her blond hair to one side. "hello lady's, I was just wounding if you would like to dance with me?" the young man asked as he smiled at Elena. "how could I say no" she said sweetly as she took his hand and he pulled her to the dance floor where her evil stepsister stood.

his hands was at her waist as Elena's around his neck. "you are a really good dancer" Stefan told Elena as, he watched his older brother keep looking over. "would you mind if we changed dancer?" he asked as he sent a quick smile over to his brother and twirled me over as Katherine was twirled to Stefan. "great now everybody is looking at me" Elena said to herself as she started to notice how close she was to Damon. "everybody was looking at you as you walked through the room. your beautiful " he explained as he moved hand more to her waist. "_I bet you say that to all the girls_." Elena told him as she looked into his blue eyes. "no. I really don't that's why I asked my brother to come and bring you to the dance floor. there's something about you" he told her as the music started to change. "in a good way or bad?" she asked. Elena was starting to like his company, she was starting to feel safe.

"in a good way, its like I have met in a different world." he whispers into her ear feeling all the eyes around the ballroom on them. "tell me about yourself?" Damon asks her as he pulls he towards a quit room with nobody inside. "_I live my stepmother and sister_. " she told him as she started to think about a lie. "their horrible" she whispers thinking he wouldn't notice. "_stay with me, I well keep you safe_." tells he as his eyes can move away from her bright red lipstick. "_I don't need saving_. "she told him as, she get out of her set. Elena looked up at the clock and noticed that she only had 5 minutes tell it was time for her to leave. "everybody needs saving" Damon told her as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her small body into him. "please don't go, your the only person, I feel safe with" he explains as he looks into her hazel eyes. "but I must" she whispers just before their lips come together.

suddenly the clock struck twelve. "_oh dear_!" said Elena as she started to run out of the ball Damon tried to follow her but she was to fast. as Elena filed. the Stefan ran after her. he knew the prince had finely found the maiden he wanted to marry, and the king would be furious if she got away. racing down the stairs, Elena lost her glass slipper. a few steps behind , Stefan stopped to pick it up. but when he looked around a moment later, Elena was gone. after a couple of minutes later she pumped into Caroline and they started to go home before anybody could know they was even their.

the next day, everybody was talking about the ball and the girl who ran away. "_The princes has told his father, that he is determined to marry none but the girl who fits the glass slipper_" Katherine said as rolled her big brown eyes. "his going to every young maiden and find out who the girl is from the ball was" her mother said as they watched me clean the floors. "I don't understand, why Damon would do so much for a girl who ran away from him, she could even give her name to him " Katherine explained as she started to eat her breakfast. once Elena's stepmother found out about search for the girl at the ball, she was determined that Katherine would be chosen to marry the prince.

Damon sat at the table eating breakfast with his little brother and father. "I hope we find this girl, you seem to really like her" Stefan said as he looked over at his father. "_why should you go through so much for this girl, if she wanted you she wouldn't have left son_." the king said as he looked over at Damon. "if you wanted me married it going to be with her, I want her and she needs me" Damon shouted as he got of his set. "Was it because she didn't care that you was a prince?" the king asked but Damon didn't say a word.

as Stefan and Damon went to all the house and couldn't find the girl from dance. they looked back on the list and noticed their was one last house. they knocked on the door and saw Katherine. "_oh you found my shoe_" she said sweetly as she let them in. "is it only you who leaves here?" Damon looked around trying to find a girl from the dance. "no its just me ad my mother" Katherine said as Stefan tried to put the glass slipper on her feet, but the slipper was to small. "it doesn't fit" Stefan shouted as Katherine tried to make her feet fit. "where is she?" Damon said as he sat beside Katherine. "your looking at her" Katherine said as she smiled at him.

"what's going on?" Elena's stepmother said as she walked into the room. "I'm marry the prince" Katherine said as she walked over to her mum. Damon was done looking , he looked all over mystic falls and the love of his life was gone it was like that night was all a dream. "_do you here that_?" Stefan asked as the sound become louder. "doesn't the sound like crying?" Damon asked as he followed the sound all the way into the kitchen where he found a young girl cleaning the floors. "she just the maid" Katherine said as her mother followed behind but Damon felt like a lie was told. he took his hand out for Elena and as she took his hand she whispered his name like the way she whispered "_their horrible_" at ballroom.

"_well you try this shoe on for me_?" he asked as he took her to a set. "_you wouldn't want to marry a maid anyway_" Katherine said as she walked towards him. "shut up Katherine she's not a maid she's your stepsister" Damon told her as he put the slipper on her foot what fit perfectly. "its really you?" Damon said as he picked her up from the ground. "let me save you?" he whispers as she cries on his shoulder. "this is not happening! your marrying Katherine." Elena's stepmother says once she notice the way the princes started to act around Elena.

"_Elena well your marry me_?" he asks as he let her feet started to touch the ground. Elena's looks at her stepmother and Katherine as all she can see is hate, she looks back at Damon as she notices the love in his eyes. "yes." she says as their lips meet once again.

months later Elena married her _prince and he kept his promise that he would keep her safe_.

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
